The 80Th Hunger Games
by pie2278
Summary: Once agian 24 tributes will be exposed to horror's known as the Hunger Games, 23 will die and 1 will walk away victor. ****Closed**** I do not own the Hunger Games
1. Tribute Forum

**Hi guys, this is my first fan fic so i might not be amzing or anything like that. its and syot story. I will not discontinue this, i will write this storie untill we have a victor. i do not own the Hunger games**

Here is the form.

Name (First, Last):

Age:

Gender:

Two Districts that you would like your Tribute to be from:

Appearance(detaill):

Height:

Weight:

Family/Friends:

Personality(detail):

Volunteered or Reaoed:

If they volunteered, why?:

What he/she thinks about the Games:

Token(optional):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Preferred death:

Alliance:

If so, Careers?:

Why he/she thinks he/she will win?:

Why he/she thinks he/she will lose?:

**Okay guys, get those tributes in :) **


	2. First Tribute List

**H**i** guys, this is the first updated tributes list :) you can only submitt up to 2 tributes. I will regularly update this. Come on guys 7 more boys. :) Sorry if i rearranged your tributes districts.**

District 1

M: ***open***

F: Ruby Elle Huntington,15,(**HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou**)

District 2

M: Hyde Medori,18,(**theaccused**)

F: Lily Willow,12,(**PaxCronin**)

District 3

M: Tony Palish,12(**baxterboyzz**)

F: Karina Flash,16,(**krigoo**)

District 4

M: ***open***

F: Sevena Sealane,14,(**LunaloverHP**)

District 5

M: Alexander "Alex" Marks,15,(**Skylar of Hufflepuff**)

F: Jennifer Sweet,14,(**Skylar of Hufflepuff**)

District 6

M: ***open***

F: Medusa Rouge,17(**bebe983**)

District 7

M: Tasi Merkava,16,(**RockSolid**)

F:Jacey Sander,16,(**Jaide**)

Ditrict 8

M: ***open***

F: Erin Wheeler,14(**erin1521**)

District 9

M: ***open***

F: Primrue "Primmy" Millestone,12(**baxterboyzz**)

District 10

M: ***open***

F: Tresuzra "Tre" Fendsworth,18(**crazygrrl23**)

District 11

M: ***open***

F: Rose Redbird,18,(**ladyyuuki16**)

District 12

M: Kane Higurashi,16,(**theaccused**)

F: Sakura Redbird,18,(**ladyyuuki16**)

**Okay guys, get those tributes in :) **


	3. Arena and Mutts Forum

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you guys no that i'm still updating(ish) and will not forget about this story.**

** P.S Does any one have any arena ideas, here is an arena form if you want to submit one;**

**Type of Arena:**

**Gamemakers Traps(yesorno):**

**If so, what kind:**

** P.S.S Here is a form to submit a muttation;**

**Name of Mutt:**

**Discription:**

**Where it would be located(forest, underwater,etc):**

**Meant for(to kill tributes or to draw them near each other):**

**Weakness:**

**Okay guys, submit :)**


	4. 2nd Tribute List

**H**i** guys, this is the first updated tributes list :) you can only submitt up to 2 tributes. I will regularly update this. Come on guys 4 more boys. :) Sorry if i rearranged your tributes districts. HEy guys check out my friends story, she is new to the site, its called bRoKeN, by erin1521**

District 1

M: ***open***

F: Ruby Elle Huntington,15,(**HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou**)

District 2

M: Hyde Medori,18,(**theaccused**)

F: Lily Willow,12,(**PaxCronin**)

District 3

M: Tony Palish,12(**baxterboyzz**)

F: Karina Flash,16,(**krigoo**)

District 4

M: ***open***

F: Sevena Sealane,14,(**LunaloverHP**)

District 5

M: Alexander "Alex" Marks,15,(**Skylar of Hufflepuff**)

F: Jennifer Sweet,14,(**Skylar of Hufflepuff**)

District 6

M: ***open***

F: Medusa Rouge,17(**bebe983**)

District 7

M: Tasi Merkava,16,(**RockSolid**)

F:Jacey Sander,16,(**Jaide**)

Ditrict 8

M: Alexander Tallow,17,(**PaxCronin**)**  
**

F: Erin Wheeler,14(**erin1521**)

District 9

M: Roketi Mauluga,18,(**RockSolid**)

F: Primrue "Primmy" Millestone,12(**baxterboyzz**)

District 10

M: Luke Rowl,14,(**jdejm**)

F: Tresuzra "Tre" Fendsworth,18(**crazygrrl23**)

District 11

M: Andrew Epstein,12,(**Mythomagic-Champion**)

F: Rose Redbird,18,(**ladyyuuki16**)

District 12

M: Kane Higurashi,16,(**theaccused**)

F: Sakura Redbird,18,(**ladyyuuki16**)

**Okay guys, get those tributes in :) **


	5. Final Tribute List

**H**i** guys, this is the first updated tributes list :) you can only submit up to 2 tributes. I will regularly update this. . :) Sorry if i rearranged your tributes districts. Hey guys check out my friends story, she is new to the site, its called bRoKeN, by erin1521 **

**I will add the First 4 reaping s Ch tomorrow and i made the D6 male a Bloodbath Tribute :P**

District 1

M: Cornell Lear,17(**Cahsmere67**)

F: Ruby Elle Huntington,15,(**HeresThePlaceWhereILoveYou**)

District 2

M: Hyde Medori,18,(**theaccused**)

F: Lily Willow,12,(**PaxCronin**)

District 3

M: Tony Palish,12(**baxterboyzz**)

F: Karina Flash,16,(**krigoo**)

District 4

M: Pike Gillian,16,(**LightningOnFire15**)**  
**

F: Sevena Sealane,14,(**LunaloverHP**)

District 5

M: Alexander "Alex" Marks,15,(**Skylar of Hufflepuff**)

F: Jennifer Sweet,14,(**Skylar of Hufflepuff**)

District 6

M: Mickey Sanders,13(**my character,**** Bloodbath**)**  
**

F: Medusa Rouge,17(**bebe983**)

District 7

M: Tasi Merkava,16,(**RockSolid**)

F:Jacey Sander,16,(**Jaide**)

Ditrict 8

M: Alexander Tallow,17,(**PaxCronin**)**  
**

F: Erin Wheeler,14(**erin1521**)

District 9

M: Roketi Mauluga,18,(**RockSolid**)

F: Primrue "Primmy" Millestone,12(**baxterboyzz**)

District 10

M: Luke Rowl,14,(**jdejm**)

F: Tresuzra "Tre" Fendsworth,18(**crazygrrl23**)

District 11

M: Andrew Epstein,12,(**Mythomagic-Champion**)

F: Rose Redbird,18,(**ladyyuuki16**)

District 12

M: Kane Higurashi,16,(**theaccused**)

F: Sakura Redbird,18,(**ladyyuuki16**)

**May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor :)**


	6. District 1,2,3 Reapings

******Hey guys, Its been awhile :P. All of the reapings will be told from one tributes point of view (Sorry if i don't pick yours :)  
**

* * *

**District 1 Reapings  
Ruby-Elle Huntington POV Age:15**

"Ruby! Hurry up, you are going to be late!"

I yawn and rub my eyes. Oh yeah, the reaping. Today is the day. I'm finally going to volunteer. Boy aren't I going to make my parents proud. I hop out of my bed and stretch. Having a good night sleep can only benefit me. I quickly undress and take a shower. I find a beautiful long red dress to compliment my reddish-brown hair and make my icy blue eyes stand out. I hurry downstairs and eat a quick meal of bacon and eggs my mother whipped up.

"When you come home" she says "Make sure that your brother and sister did their homework." I nod with a mouthful of eggs. What she doesn't know is i will come back home in a week as victor. "By Mom, Bye Dad!" I say as i walk out the door, not bothering to wait for a reply.

As i walk to the Town Square I see my bestie Lucy Topaz, who is a year older than me. "Ruby-Elle, Hey." she says. I ignore her and say "Did you hear what? The arrogant asshole Corneal Lear is gonna volunteer this year." Lucy answers with a serious tone. "What? Serious? You think he is an asshole? He is the cutest guys I've ever seen." I tell her "Thats gross, I think I'm going to barf."

We walk for another minute or so until we arrive at the crowded Town Square. Lucy disappears while i go to get my finger pricked for blood. I go and stand by other girls my age and start chit chatting. The escort, the same one for every District, a pale yellow plump woman with pink eyes and pink hair wearing tight high heels, starts the Treaty Of Treason. i buzz the noise out and wait until its over. The escort says "Last year it was ladies first, this year its gentlemen first." I almost can't hold in my groan. I might as well go home and make a sandwich, I'll have more than enough time as this hag is taking forever.

The escort, who i dubbed Pinky, goes to the blue reaping ball. Before she can even put her hand in the bowl, a familiar voice yells "I volunteer as tribute" Almost everybody turns around to see who the boy is but i don't. I already know who it is. Corneal Lear walks up to the stage with a smile plastered to his face. His grey eyes over look the crowd. He pushes his blonde hair out of the way before shaking Pinky's hand. Pinky speaks into the microphone saying "And here we have, um.." Corneal snaches the microphine away from Pinky an says "Corneal. Corneal Lear." Pinky takes back the microphone and says "Well, congratulations Corneal. time for the ladies!" She waddles over to the pick ball and pulls out a name. She reads out "Cynthia Rykenz" I swiftly put my hand in the air and yell "I volunteer as tribute"

I almost sprint to the stage in excitement. Before Pinky says anything I say " MY Name is Ruby-Elle Huntington" I can feel my smile growing bigger. I almost laugh out loud when i see Lucy, my brother and sisters, staring at me with a shocked face. I also spot a 13 year old girl giving me the death stare, I'm guessing that was Cynthia Rykenz.

I die a little bit inside when i realize that I'm shaking hands with Corneal Lear. Oh well, I don't care if i become hated, I will end Corneal Lear's life with my own two hands.

* * *

**Okay guys, I will try to have District 2 and 3 reaping's on this chapter tomorrow :)**


End file.
